pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Audino
/ |ndexprev=Excadrill |ndexnext=Timburr |dexcekalos=123 |gen=Generation V |species=Hearing Pokémon |type=Normal |imheight=3'07" |metheight=1.1 m |imweight=68.3 lbs. |metweight=31.0 kg |ability=Healer Regenerator |dw=Klutz |body=06 |egg1=Fairy |color=Pink |male=50 |2-name=Mega Audino |2-jname=メガタブンネ Mega Tabunne |2-ndex=531M |2-ndexprev=Excadrill |2-ndexnext=Timburr |2-dexunova= / |2-ndexprev=Excadrill |2-ndexnext=Timburr |2-dexcekalos=123 |2-gen=Generation V |2-species=Hearing Pokémon |2-type=Normal |2-type2=Fairy |2-imheight=4'11" |2-metheight=1.5 m |2-imweight=70.5 lbs. |2-metweight=32.0 kg |2-ability=Healer |2-body=06 |2-egg1=Fairy |2-color=White |2-male=50}}Category:Mega Pokémon Audino (Japanese: タブンネ Tabunne) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation V. Biology Physiology Audino is a plump bipedal creature with a cream and pink colored body. It has large ovular blue eyes and frilly pink and cream ears; long, extendable curled feelers are attached to its earlobes. The curled feelers on its ears allow Audino to listen to the heartbeats of others and determine their state of health. Egg hatching can be predicted as well. The pink pattern on its body resembles a coat, and it has a pudgy cream-colored belly and underside. Its small paws with three digits are cream colored, and it has short legs with small two-toed feet. There are pink heart-shaped patterns on the bottoms of Audino's feet. It has a white fluffy tuft for a tail. Mega Audino has a significantly more angelic look. Most of its body is pure white, and it appears to be wearing a frilly lab coat, similar to a doctor. It has larger frilled ears with cream-colored tips that stand upright, and long swirled feelers extending from its lobes. Beneath its white "lab coat" its plump belly is cream-colored. Its face is cream colored, as well, and it has ovular bright red eyes. It has a larger fluffy white tuft for a tail, and it appears to have a similarly-shaped tuft on its chest. There is a long curly white appendage attached to the tuft on its chest, which it holds in its paw (so far the function of this new feeler is unknown). It appears to be wearing white boots with wing-like tips. Evolution Audino does not evolve. However, Audino can Mega Evolve in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire by using a Mega Stone. Game info Locations |black2white2= Route 1, Route 2, Route 3, Route 5, Route 6, Route 7, Route 9, Route 11, Route 12, Route 13, Route 14, Route 15, Route 16, Route 18, Route 20, Route 22, Route 23, Floccesy Ranch, Virbank Complex, P2 Laboratory, Dreamyard, Pinwheel Forest, Castelia City, Lostlorn Forest, Dragonspiral Tower, Village Bridge, Abundant Shrine, Reversal Mountain, Giant Chasm, Victory Road, Nature Preserve |b2w2rarity=Common |xy=Route 6, Friend Safari |xyrarity= |sunmoon=Trade |smrarity=None |ultrasunultramoon=Ultra Space Wilds (Rocky World) }} Pokédex entries Stats Audino= |-| Mega Audino= Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= 1 |Last Resort|140|100|5|Normal|Physical|Cute|1|0}} 1 |Misty Terrain|—|—|10|Fairy|Status|Beautiful|3|0}} 1 |Play Nice|—|—|20|Normal|Status|Cute|1|0}} 1 |Pound|40|100|35|Normal|Physical|Tough|4|0}} 1 |[[Growl]]|—|100|40|Normal|Status|Cute|2|0}} 1 |Helping Hand|—|—|20|Normal|Status|Clever|4|0}} 5 |Baby-Doll Eyes|—|100|30|Fairy|Status|Cute|3|0}} 9 |[[Refresh]]|—|—|20|Normal|Status|Cute|2|0}} 13 |''Disarming Voice''|40|—|15|Fairy|Special|Cute|2|0}} 17 |Double Slap|15|85|10|Normal|Physical|Cute|1|0}} 21 |[[Attract]]|—|100|15|Normal|Status|Cute|2|0}} 25 |Secret Power|70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} 29 |[[Entrainment]]|—|100|15|Normal|Status|Cute|2|1}} 33 |Take Down|90|85|20|Normal|Physical|Tough|6|0}} 37 |Heal Pulse|—|—|10|Psychic|Status|Beautiful|2|0}} 41 |After You|—|—|15|Normal|Status|Cute|3|0}} 45 |Simple Beam|—|100|15|Normal|Status|Cute|3|0}} 49 |Double-Edge|120|100|15|Normal|Physical|Tough|6|0}} 53 |Last Resort|140|100|5|Normal|Physical|Cute|1|0}} |-| Generation V= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= Breeding Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= Sprites Mega Evolution Sprites Appearances Anime * Mimi's Audino * Nurse Joy's Audino Trivia * Audino was officially revealed on the October issue of Coro Coro on September 11, 2010. * Audino is similar to Chansey: they are both -types with high HP, both give lots of EXP, and both are used by the Nurse Joys of the anime. ** Unlike Chansey being all female, Audino can also be male. * Audino is the only Generation V Pokémon to receive a Mega Evolution. Origin Audino possesses rabbit-like features, along with traits of a nurse or doctor; it is able to use its ears as stethoscopes. Mega Audino has a tuft of fur on its neck that resembles and functions like a stethoscope. It may also be loosely based on angels and fairies. Etymology Audino's English name is derived from the word "audio" (referring to its status as the Hearing Pokémon) and a pun on the phrase "I dunno." Its Japanese name seems to be derived from 多分ね ''tabun ne ("maybe") and tabun ("many are heard"). Gallery 531Audino_BW_anime.png 531Audino_BW_anime_2.png 531Audino-Mega XY anime.png 531Audino Dream.png|Audino's Dream World Art 531Audino_Mega_Dream.png 531Audino Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon.png 531Audino Pokémon HOME.png 531Audino Mega Pokémon HOME.png AudinoPokeDoll.JPG|Audino PokéDoll (with heart patterns on feet visible) Audino-GO.png Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Mega Pokémon Category:Friend Safari Pokémon Category:White Pokémon